1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking stanchion for cattle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses various types of locking stanchions for cattle which do not provide the desired cetainty of operation in holding a plurality of cattle, with easy rapid release of one or more of the cattle while the others remain locked in the stanchion.